Inverted
by InvertedDarkAngel
Summary: My story of me and my friend Justin along with the events we happen into along the way. (This is a work of fiction Slenderman story similar to MarbleHornets, TribeTwelve, EveryManHYBRID, and DarkHarvest00.) I do not own Slenderman only my Characters and my story plot.


Video entry#1 :date December, 25 2011

I smiled as I flipped on my new digital Toshiba handheld video camera. Today was Christmas morning and I had received a colorful box yesterday from my cousin Vince with instruction not to open it until today. I panned the black camera across my empty living room and my small color changing Christmas tree. You may be wondering where my parent were. My dad died when I was about 1 and my mom died when I was 15. She committed suicide by jumping off a bridge into icy water. But that was a few years ago and yeah it still hurts but I've gotten better about it. Oh how rude of me, my name is Arius Cethin although my close friend Justin calls me Air as a sort of nickname which I don't mind all that much. Speaking of Justin he should be here any minute.

'Ding dong.'

"Ah there he is!" I mused aloud for the camera.

I stood and brushed the invisible dust from my black silk sleeping pants and made my way over to the wooded door. I opened the door with a smile as Justin's face came into the view of the camera.

"Woah Air nice Vcam! Merry Christmas." He stated as his icy blue eyes lit up.

"Merry Christmas. Come in its freezing out there!" I exclaimed and stepped aside to allow Justin in.

He was wearing his thick dark jeans and a long sleeve grey shirt along with a thick brown/grey jacket. His dark hair was also tossled ( like usual) and was sprinkled with bits of snow flakes. I giggled slightly and brushed away the snow from his hair.

"Haha thanks. It started snowing as soon as I left. I assume you have coffee. " he grinned pulling of his jacket and giving me a lazy grin.

I scoffed playfully and put my hand over my heart while turning the camera off.

"As if I the queen of ice would ever dare to drink such warm liquids. It's absolutely disgraceful!" I faked a horrible British accent.

We both began laughing loudly and I gestured to the kitchen.

"There's a half a pot in the thing. Hep yourself." I smiled and jumped back onto my floor near a heater.

See I was practically a coffee addict. If I didn't have at least two cups of coffee every morning I would be scarier than a raging bear woken from hibernation! Or so I've been told. Justin returned from the kitchen with a cup of steaming coffee and a grin.

"By the way here you go Airs! Hope you like it." He said pulling a wrapped box from his jacket on the floor.

I gave a cheeky grin an accepted the gift.

"Thanks also here's yours. Your very difficult to shop for you know!" I slightly complained.

It had taken me weeks to figure out what to buy my oldest friend. I mean we liked a lot of the same stuff but still he was a guy and guys are hard to shop for! I smiled at him and ripped open my present to reveal a plastic wrapped Kingdom Hearts 3 for my xbox one. I practically squealed like I had received a diamond necklace or something, in my opinion this was worth about the same to me.

"Oh my god Justin your totally the best friend ever!" I grinned admiring my gift.

"Knew you'd like it." He stated smugly then the OCD he is he began carefully unwrapping his present as if it were made of glass which made me giggle.

He face grew into a huge grin when he pulled out a custom made pocket knife with an onyx handle and sharp steel blade. See Justin had a thing with knives like an attraction or something but he loved them and even had a few collectors.

"Air I love it! It's great I mean look at that detailing. This must have cost a fortune!" He mused aloud admiring how it glinted in the ever changing colors of the small tree.

I smiled relieved that he enjoyed his gift as much as I enjoyed mine. I saved up for weeks to be able to afford it not that I would ever let him know that.

"Well I'm happy you like yours. So then how about breakfast at IHOP? It's still early so there shouldn't be too much of a line even if it's Christmas Day." I stated aloud.

Justin agreed and I told him I would just go out on some clothes and shoes then we could leave.

"Oh hey Air wait. I uh I kinda have another present for you. I know it's a bit unfair because of our whole one for each other deal but I saw it and couldn't help but think it matched you perfectly." Justin said grinning like a dork with his dark hair grazing across his face.

I gave him a look of 'it better not be expensive' and he gave me a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. He pulled out a small long box and handed it to me smiling with his bright teeth.

"Fine, I'll pay for breakfast and we'll call it even?" I stated and opened the small wrapped box.

My eyes widened a little. Inside was a small charm bracelet with a few charms on it. One was a gaming controller, another a canvas, a musical note, a tree and a video camera. I jumped up and gave him a big hug. I know it may seem like we were dating, heck when were out and about people mistake us for a couple all the time but we both had this connection, he was like a brother to me and I a sister to him. Honestly we were all each other had and it had been that way for years. My family either dead or ignoring my existence and his well practically disowned him. We were similar, alone, and against the world.

"Thank you Justin it's beautiful." I smiled but then lightly smacked his head.

"But expensive!" I stated mildly annoyed yet still maintaining my goofy smile.

"Yeah I know but still I had some extra money and who was I going to spend it on? Casper maybe!" He joked lightly.

I let out a giggle and he helped me out it on the small charms releasing a pleasant chime as they clanked together.

"Well thank you none the less. I'm starving so I'll hurry and get dressed." I stated and rushed into my room.

I threw on some dark straight leg jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with a short sleeve shirt over it black also but with an xbox controller designed amazingly across it and the words gamer in green on the back. I also grabbed my form fit long jacket that concealed the lower half of my face. I then ran a brush through my slightly long hair that couldn't decide whether to be blond or brown and pulled it into a low pony tail before shoving on a black beanie and vans. I grabbed my phone from the charger and shrugged grabbing my new camera while rushing out to meet Justin but not before grabbing my keys off the hook and locking the door. Justin was inside his silver Mazda 3 letting it heat up and defrost next to my black BMW seres 3. I rushed through the snow littered ground as gentle feathers of snow fell across me. I hopped into Justin's car thankful to be the the warmth of a heated space than the chilly winter air. My house was blanketed with snow an although the trees were all dead you could barely see through the forest that extended from about a half mile from my house to the outskirts of town. My closet neighbor was Justin who lived less than a mile down the road an easy walking distance I've made several times. Justin backed up from my parking space and set out onto the road towards town that was a mile and a half down the road in the opposite direction of Justin's house. I flicked on my camera and observed the outside forest going by and then scanned over to Justin who made a funny face at the camera. I laughed at him and made one back not caught on camera obviously. We entered town passing stores and my workplace with was a small cafe called Café Crème. We eventually pulled into IHOP and I scanned over the many cars parked around as we both got out back into the freezing air.

"Think they'll get mad if I film?" I asked half heatedly while grinning.

"If they do I can stab them?." Justin joked and I snorted holding back laughter while we entered.

While Justin had a thing for knives I had a thing for filming. I always had ever since I was young. When I was child I had always wanted a camera with or around me of course that also means there's several embarrassing child films of me hidden. Where no one will ever see them. Ever ;). Surprisingly enough the IHOP staff didn't seem to mind the camera and I set it up against the window at our booth so you could see both me and Justin in the shot. I waved at the camera.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas. It's me and Justin and were out at IHOP. It's about what like 7:30ish?" I turned toward Justin who smiled and waved at the camera use to my filming nature.

He checked his phone.

"7:31" he noted.

"Damn. I was so close too!." I mused giggling.

Justin grinned back at my dorkiness. I had a profile on Youtube where I would post films of me and Justin doing our daily shenanigans and such so talking to a camera was pretty normal for us. I did use to have one but a week earlier it had broke and my only relative who spoke to me my cousin Vinnie, and I were emailing. I stated how it broke and I guess he took it as incentive to buy me a new one and it even has a night vision feature on it. It's also in hd so no more flame mail about the picture being blurry or whatnot. A tall brunette waitress walked over with a faked smile and asked for our drinks.

"Coffee for me." I stated lightly.

"Umm, chocolate milk for me." Justin said which made me chuckle in amusement.

She nodded and walked off and I broke into a fit of giggles.

"C-chocolate milk!? Really Justin?" I questioned between giggles.

"What? Adults can drink chocolate milk to you know!" He pouted pursing his lips like a child.

"Yes, yes they can sadly you sir are far from an adult." I joked.

"Oh please. Least I'm a legal adult miss 17!" He countered.

"Yeah like 19 minus 17 is more like your age!" I retorted grinning in triumph.

He chuckled and maturely stuck his tongue at me to which I maturely returned.

After breakfast and several more cups of cappuccino we decided to drive around a bit. Yeah seems pretty stupid and all what with the snow but there wasn't much else to do.

"There's the parkwalk, I heard it has heaters along it. We could go check it out?" Justin offered.

I shrugged.

"Sure lets do it." I verbally agreed.

Justin parked in the small parking area. There were about 5-6 kids out playing in the accumulating snow and a few parents sitting and enjoying hot drinks. I just smiled at the innocent children who were now grouped together on either side of the slide throwing small snowballs. The park was called WoodRidge park. It was a large park with an adjacent forest about 28 miles out of flat woodlands and tall trees. We got out and walked toward the nature trail we locally called it the parkwalk since it didn't have an official name. The day wasn't too terribly cold despite the snow. We entered the snow covered trail and I flipped on my camera taking in the nice surrounding even though you barely see through the dense towering trees.

"Hi everyone. I'm Air and this is Justin." I panned my camera to him and he made a funny face.

"Sup guys!" He greeted grinning while I laughed.

"And this is my video entry #1 pilot. It is currently Christmas Day and were out walking along the ParkWalk trail in WoodRidge park."

"Mainly out of boardom." Justin added.

"Yes we just got back from an amazioso breakfast at di one and only IHOP qui?" I spoke in a faked French accent.

"Qui qui Madame tis very deliciouso!" Justin continued while I laughed at his false French.

We both laughed at this and walked forward. I scanned the camera around looking at the scenery until I felt a cold splatter across the back of my beanie. I turned sharply to Justing whistling innocently and looking around. I snorted and set my camera on a clear bench near by.

"Oh it's on mr. Innocent!" I hollered and made a large snowball and threw it at him hitting his shoulder.

He laughed and made two chucking both at me. I ducked under one and stuck my tongue at him before. 'Splat!'

He hit me with one directly to my face. I faked an overly dramatic death and grabbed my heart falling into the snow.

"Oh I'm a goner! Go forth without me you must live!" I spoke to him with a load of sarcasm and faked acting skill.

"But I cannot leave you here my princess!" He said just as dramatically.

"Take my hand!" I held out mine an evil grin forming on my face as he grabbed it.

"Oof!"

I pulled him face first into the snow and began laughing madly. He came up grinning like an idiot covered in snow. We both turned to the camera and waved still giggling. We both stood up him helping me up. I ran my hands through my dirty blonde hair trying to get all the snow out. At this time I kinda felt like I was being watched but I shook my head and played it off as Justin just being behind me. I took my camera and flipped the off switch to conserve battery power.

"You want to go back home or walk a little longer?" Justin asked stepping up beside me still covered head to toe in snow.

The slight feeling was getting a little stronger and I turned looking out into the woods.

"Helloooo earth to Air. Anyone in there?" Justin called waving a hand in front of me.

"Huh.. Oh uh yeah let's go home...we can play the new game together." I grinned.

I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and it made me slightly panicked but I couldn't really place why. Wait? I thought I just saw someone in black over there. No I must be imagining things. It's just us out here anyway.

"You okay your looking like you saw a ghost?" Justin asked as we began walking back.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine I was just lost in thought is all. So race y back?" I grinned to him.

"Oh your on. 3...2...1..go!"

We both took off at the go running as fast as we could through the slippery snow and ice. We both fell at least once but I was in the lead slightly. I skidded to the car a few seconds before Justin.

"Yes! And once again I am the all reigning champion." I laughed while we caught our breath.

"Hehe damn I forgot how fast you are. It's cause your so freaking tiny." He exclaimed as we got in the car and cranked up the heater.

I chuckles.

"Sore loser." I mocked rubbing my hands In front of the heater.

For the moment the paranoia was gone and replaced by my shivering body trying to reheat. We drove back to my house and quickly walked inside. We were both soaked through and covered in layers of wet clothes.

"I'll get some towels first." I stated and carefully walked to the bathroom grabbing a few towels.

I laid two beneath us and we both turned our backs and began stripping out of our frost covered clothing. I know it may seem embarrassing to normal people but honestly we really didn't give two fucks. We were the opposite gender yeah but so what? We were always comfortable around each other and whenever we went on all night gaming binges we rarely wore more than just our underwear and a shirt. So it wasn't really a big deal to us anyway. I finally pulled off my underclothes and wrapped the warm fuzzy black towel around me and began heading to my room in the back. The spare bedroom beside mine was reserved for Justin where he mainly just kept clothes and such since whenever he was here all night we were usually in the downstairs gaming room.

"Hey Air did you wash my black skillet shirt? I can't find it." Justin called from outside my door while I pulled on fuzzy black sleep pants and a black shirt with a minecraft creeper on the front.

"Yeah it's in the dryer!" I called back rubbing my towel through my hair before brushing it and pulling it up in a bun.

I heard Justin enter the adjacent room and I walked out heading down into the bottom gaming room after grabbing my new game and putting it into the xbox one. I plopped down on the comfortable couch while Justin walked in wearing his Skillet shirt and grey sleep pants.

"It's only 11 in the morning." Justin spoke amazed.

I turned back at him shrugging.

"Really? I thought it would have been at least noon or so. Eh whatever more time to kick your butt at this game!" I challenged.

Justin grinned and hooked up his controller plopping down beside me as we began the awesome journey of video games.

For sure this has been one of the best Christmas's ever. I bet the new year will be even better. I mean what could go wrong with just me, my best friend and a load of games, absolutely nothing.


End file.
